


Cutting the bond

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, POV First Person, Romantic Soulmates, go drink some water, if you're reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Logan cut his soulmate string when he was fifteen, after his mother committed suicide because her husband cheated on her.Virgil has lived the past seven years of his life with a soulmate string that leads to nowhere, the end clearly cut.What happens when their worlds collide?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Cutting the bond

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in first person on a dare  
> enjoy

I am Logan.

My mother killed herself because of soulmates and that’s when I stopped believing that the red cord on my wrist led to my true love or whatever shit you believe in.

So I cut mine, it took me six hours and a dull pocketknife to completely sever the connection, who knew that it was so easy to give up on fate?

I have dedicated the past seven years of my life to knowledge and even though others call me heartless for what I’ve done, I’ve seen firsthand what the idea of soulmates does to people and I refuse to let it happen to me.

My life is fine without a soulmate and I’m sure that the person on the other end of my cord feels the same.

…

My name is Virgil.

I was sixteen and sitting in AP bio when my soulmate cord went slack before my eyes and I was labeled an outcast.

My soulmate must’ve been a grade A bastard to do this. I don’t care who they are, but I’ve lived the past seven years of my life with a slack red cord attached to me, a reminder that whoever my soulmate is, they obviously didn’t want me.

Nice.

If I ever meet someone who’s cord looks like mine, I’m punching them because I’ve lived a hell for the past years because what my soulmate did isn’t normal. Most people can hide their soul cord, there’s no need to have it showing all the time to everyone, but I no longer get that luxury and my broken cord is visible for all to see.

I hate my life.

…

It was a Monday morning and I was running late to my first class of the day, but gosh dammit, I wasn’t about to head to class without an espresso with cinnamon.

I was waiting in line when there was a tap on my shoulder, probably from someone who wanted to ask about my soul cord.

It’s kinda clear that I cut mine, after all, it floats freely and everyone can see it, not just the select few that I show it to. I turn my head to see that it’s a mother and her three small children.

“Can you hide your soul cord? It’s setting off a bad example.”

I look at her in shock. Her lack of tact is absolutely appalling and I shrug. “I can’t hide it ma’am. But if you’d like to go in front of me, go ahead.”

The woman sputtered, but she steered her kids in front of me and I’m left standing in front of a shorter college kid who looks like he runs off of caffeine and emo music. I watch as the line shortens until it’s my turn and I order my usual before stepping aside to let the emo order.

“Black coffee with sixteen shots of espresso.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

I laugh to myself as I quietly listen to the exchange and when the emo lifts up his card to pay, his sweatshirt sleeve falls down and I see that his cord is like mine, cut.

He finishes ordering and comes to stand next to me.

“Hello.”

“Hi.” He’s curt and doesn’t look me in the eyes, instead shifting from foot to foot, restless.

“I noticed that you have a cut cord as well.” 

He looks at me and I take a step back in surprise, because the anger in his eyes is enough to scare anyone.

“I didn’t choose to cut mine. My soulmate severed the tie years ago. I hate him.”

“Him? How can you be sure?”

“I’m gay.”

As I struggle to find a response to him, an employee calls out his drink.

“Monstrosity for Virgil!”

The emo, Virgil, tilts his head at me and leaves to get his drink, not looking back at me once he walks out.

Poor guy, hopefully he understands why his soulmate cut the cord.

Because I’m pretty sure that Virgil’s soulmate is me.

…

“And then he just.. _Smiled_ at me like it was acceptable that I have a cut cord! What a bastard!” I complain into my headset as I fiddle with some lights on the light board.

Ashley, she’s the drama turge down onstage with a headset, hisses out a laugh at my predicament. “I can’t believe he saw it.”

“Well, it’s not like I was trying to hide it.”

“You missed a light cue.”

“Shit.” I toggle another switch and the stage flashes red, sparking a yell of annoyance from Roman onstage before the lights go to a cool blue.

“Was he cute though? Maybe he wants a threesome because you have a cut cord.”

“He wasn’t Roman, let me tell you.”

Ashley laughs this time and I turn down the volume in my headset so she doesn’t blow my eardrum off.

“If Roman hadn’t already found his soulmate, I’d ask him out.”

“Ashley, you could ask to be in a threesome with him and Patton.”

“Virgil.” Craig’s voice cuts through Ashley’s and mine conversation and I blanch, because, damn, Craig is a scary stage manager.

“Yes?”

“You missed another fucking cue.”

“Ah shit, I’m sorry. Good thing this is a run through.” I look at my notes and then shift us to the correct cue, this time with less yelling from the actors onstage, so that’s nice.

“I expect you to be better than this next time.”

“I will, I swear it on my cut cord.”

“Shut up Virgil.” Craig sounds exasperated and I know that Ashley now owes me a dollar since I was the first to get the stage manager to tell me to stuff it.

The rest of the runthrough goes smoothly and once everyone is unmic’d, Craig and Ashley come up to the booth so that we can go over notes with sound, a quiet girl who literally doesn’t talk over the headsets like the rest of us.

“Ashley and Virgil, less conversations about your lives and shit during the show. We don’t care. Other than that, I think that we’re all ready for opening night next week.”

I give Craig a lazy salute in agreement and grab my backpack, excusing myself before Craig can think up any more notes and trap us here till the end of time.

Roman’s waiting outside the auditorium and he grins wildly before throwing a poptart at me.

“You need to eat more.”

“Nah.” I say as I open the silver foil and pull out the cinnamon pastry with a smile. “I have to tell you about this guy I met.”

“Ooh, tea.”

“Not really, he had a cut cord and when he saw mine, he was all like ‘yeah, I cut mine too’ and I told him to basically fuck off and it was funny.”

“Boring.” Roman yawns.

“Yeah, how many weirdos have cut their soulmate cord? It’s kinda dumb when you think about it. Like, if he’s aroace or even just ace, you can be platonic soulmates.” I roll my eyes and take another bite of Poptart as Roman and I walk out of the building to roam around campus.

Roman doesn’t understand because he’s found his soulmate, Patton, who’s honestly one of the greatest people that you could meet. I’m a bit jealous, but hey, third wheeling has been my hobby since my cord was severed.

“Maybe I’ll go back tomorrow and see if he’s there.” I muse and Roman doesn’t respond, as Patton runs up to us, no doubt following the soul string that connects him to Roman.

“Hi kiddos!”

“Please don’t call me that.” I say as Roman sweeps Patton into a dramatic kiss and I look away and pretend to gag.

And that’s when I see him.

The guy from the coffee shop this morning, striding purposefully towards me.

I can only stand in shock as he walks up and sticks out a hand for me to shake.

“Hello Virgil. I’m Logan and I think we need to talk.”

…

I explain everything to him.

Why I severed my soulstring, when I did it and then I ask him if he’ll forgive me for putting him through hell for the past seven years.

For a long moment, Virgil doesn’t say anything and I can see the pain and remorse and a thousand other emotions running across his face before he simply takes out a sharpie and writes his phone number on my hand.

“Fuck you.”

And then he turns and runs from me and I don’t blame him. I thought that what I did was justified, but I hurt someone for years in order to keep my heart at bay.

I know that it’s Virgil, one of the first questions that I asked him before I started explaining was when his cord was cut.

October 17th.

And now I feel really crummy as I walk back to my dorm. I can’t fix this.

…

Logan.

His name rolls off my tongue with a sweet cherry taste, which is strange for a name that completely ruined my high school life and most of my college.

I guess that I should mention that for me, words aren’t just words. They’re unique flavors and tastes. Roman’s name tastes like the mints that you get at weddings and Patton’s name is a dark bitter chocolate, 80% cocoa to be exact and my name tastes like vanilla wafers. Other words are sharp and cut my tongue like I licked a shard of glass.

But Logan’s name is the first time that I’ve gotten a sweet taste right off the bat.

I don’t have to talk to him again, even if he does text the number I wrote on his hand. I’ve been this long without a soulmate and I could keep going.

Part of me wants this though. I want someone that I can laugh with, someone I can throw popcorn at as we watch movies, someone that I couldn’t have until a boy in a coffee shop saw that I was his non choice.

As if on cue, my phone buzzes with an unknown number.

_ I’m truly sorry _ .  _ Would you like to meet up and discuss again, I fully understand if you don’t. _

I pause and mull it over.

_ Tomorrow morning, meet me where we first met. _

…

Several months later.

Virgil is asleep beside me and I look at the cord that connects us, it’s glowing softly in the dark and I can clearly see the bow knot that we used to tie ourselves back together.

I love him and I don’t know why I ever thought that it was okay to cut my bond before we even met.

Virgil snakes and arm around me as he sleeps and I scoot back into his embrace.

“Mi dispiace mio caro.” I murmur into his hair as I wrap my arms around him.

_ I’m so so sorry my dearest. _

He doesn't respond, but I know that we've forgiven each other, through a thousand whispered apologies, with a hundred moments that we've spent together and I know that all is well.

**Author's Note:**

> I will reply to every comment so please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
